Wolf Pack
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen is part of the Noah hybrid wolf pack. He is paired with Tyki but loves Kanda. Due to hierarchy Allen is basically stuck with Tyki since Allen is the beta of the pack. (Yaoi) (18 ) (Tyki x Allen) (Yullen maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started this a forever ago and decided to post what I have currently.**

The wolf hybrid sat at his desk tail swaying happily since it was lunch time and he so loved food. Allen's ultimate favorite time during school was lunch. He sat with a group of his friends happily munching on his lunch. Kanda was a dog hybrid, Lavi was a rabbit hybrid, Lenalee was a mouse hybrid and Road was another wolf hybrid. Road and Allen were actually part of the same wolf pack but Allen had been adopted into the pack while Road had been born into the pack. Allen was also the odd ball in the pack because he had pale skin and white hair while the rest of the pack had tanned skin and black hair. Also Allen in wolf form was mostly white so he often wasn't allowed to help hunt since he would stand out unless it was winter and snowy.

"So Ali can you hang out after school today?" Lavi asked as cheerful as ever. Allen's ears flattened a little and his tail dropped as he thought about it.

"I don't know. I would have to ask..." Allen didn't have a lot of freedom and had to always ask the alpha of their pack and there was always his 'mate' who needed to approve whatever he did as well. Allen in a sense didnt have an official mate yet because he was just a teen but there was a higher male who was trying to claim Allen as his mate. And that man was rather possessive. Pulling out his phone he texted two different people to see if he could hang out after school for a little while.

"Tell them I will be with you too Ali. That might help." Road spoke up knowing it would be a little hard for Allen to get permission to hang out.

"I will..." Allen replied softly as he worked on talking to the alpha and his 'mate'. The alpha was rather laid back most of the time and said it was fine for Allen and Road to hang out after school but he reminded Allen to check with Tyki. Tyki wasn't officially Allen's mate but once Allen was an adult it was pretty much guaranteed that Tyki would be Allen's mate. So Tyki was basically Allen's fiance. If Tyki said no then Allen couldn't argue. A little while later Tyki did reply to Allen's message and surprisingly said okay to Allen hanging out. Allen was pretty sure it was because Road and and Lenalee would be there so Allen wouldn't be alone with a bunch of boys.

It was pretty obvious that Allen was an uke, he tended to cross dress which was what made it so obvious. Today he actually wore a white t shirt, black puffy skirt, black thigh high stockings and black flats. His waist length hair was tied up in a messy bun and he wore light thin lined eye liner.

"Oh... He said yes..." Allens ears and tail perked up a little once he got Tyki's reply. It was rare for Tyki to allow Allen to do anything after school. Usually Tyki wanted Allen to be at home so he would know where exactly Allen was and what he was doing. To be honest it was surprising Allen even had a mate, future or not, since he was an omega, he was borderline an outcast in the group. He was the lowest of the low in the ranking of wolves. Most wouldn't mate with an omega and Tyki was practically a beta since he was one of the alpha's most favorite in the whole pack. But that was also why Allen assumed Adam, the alpha, approved of this mating since Tyki wanted Allen as his mate so badly. What Tyki saw in him Allen had no idea. Sadly Allen didn't really want to be Tyki's mate but as the submissive one he didn't have much say especially as the omega. To be honest who Allen really wanted to belong to was Kanda, but he doubted Kanda cared much for him let alone wanted to date him. Allen was pretty convinced Kanda still had feelings for Alma but he couldn't be quite sure. Kanda was really good at hiding his feelings.

After school the group decided to go to the mall for a little bit and roam around. It was safer to stay to public areas that way Tyki could be sure nothing happened while Allen was out. Allen wasn't too convinced that Tyki didn't have someone following him just to make sure. Road dragged the group into a clothing store where Road, Lenalee, Alma, and Allen all tried on clothing for a bit.

"Don't you look adorable in that~" A voice called causing Allen to tense up as he stood in front of his friends to show this mid thigh white innocent lolita dress he had found. Turning to the side, sure enough, Allen saw Tyki standing there in his usual black dress pants and white button up shirt. His black suit top was probably in Tyki's car since he was off work now.

"Tyki? What are you doing here...? I thought you said it was okay for me to hang out with Road and the others..." Allen trailed off as he couldn't really say anything against Tyki or argue with him.

"Yes I did say that. But I was bored and figured I'd come see what you were up to. You're going to get that right?" Tyki asked as he walked up to Allen playing with the hem of the dress. "It would look good with a pair of sheer white stockings and high heels."

"If that's what you want..." Allen replied softly as he looked down to the floor in a somewhat submissive manner. It was fairly common to see Allen behave so submissively especially around another wolf of his pack except for Road. Kanda actually growled a little in annoyance, he always seemed to get agitated with Allen acting so submissively. The growl seemed to have drawn Tyki's attention which couldn't be good.

"Something wrong mutt?" Tyki asked wrapping an arm around Allen's waist holding the young omega against his side. Allen of course didn't look away from the ground, he just wanted to go home at this point.

"Just annoyed. Wolves are stupid with their whole class system. The Moyashi acts like a little scared kitten around you." Kanda huffed not even bothering to look at Tyki.

"That's because Allen is smart and knows his place. As the bottom mate and of lower status he is to submit to me. That's how it works. You as a mutt could never understand." Tyki retorted his hand trailing up to caress Allen's neck and chin rather than rest on Allen's stomach.

"Why do you even want the Moyashi as your mate? It's not like he can give you children." Kanda retorted right back at Tyki not backing down from this little fight. A smirk grew on Tyki's lips at Kanda's little comment.

"That's where you are wrong~. Besides right now Allen and I do not aim to have pups. So that little detail is not important." Tyki commented grinning at Kanda. Knowing this fight wouldn't end well Allen decided to stop it before it could get very far.

"Tyki would you mind buying this for me since you like it so much? That way I can wear it sometime soon?" Allen asked looking up at Tyki. The older wolf loved buying things for Allen and trying to spoil him in hopes to really win him over so Allen knew Tyki would jump on the chance to buy something Allen asked for. And Allen could see it worked as Tyki smiled brightly down at him.

"Of course~! Go get changed and I will buy it." Tyki hummed patting Allen on the backside after turning Allen to face the fitting rooms. Allen made his way back to the room he was using and changed back into his other outfit from before. Walking out he let Tyki take the dress with one hand and take his hand with the other. He glanced over at Kanda as Tyki basically dragged him away. His expression was one of apology but that only seemed to anger Kanda more. Kanda could never understand why Allen defended his pack or that over controlling basically pedophile man.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Warning there is basically non-con in this chapter.**

After Tyki paid for the dress Allen let Tyki lead him out of the store and the mall all together. Tyki led Allen to his car where he put all of Allen's other bags and back pack into the trunk before making Allen get into the passenger's side and buckle in. Once Tyki was in his seat and buckled he turned on the car leaving the parking lot. The ride back to the estate that the whole pack shared was rather silent.

At the estate Tyki climbed out of the car grabbing Allen's bags before he guided Allen into the house. Allen had his own room where Tyki set his bags down in before turning to face Allen. The young omega was still looking down at the floor his ears and tail drooped a little.

"Do you want me to make some dinner for you...?" Allen asked softly not looking up as Tyki walked up to him. It was common for Allen to cook for Tyki even though there was a personal chef for the estate and everyone who lived in it. Tyki preferred Allen cooking for him since that was in a sense the job of a bottom mate, to tend to the dominate mate, be it food or anything else the dominate needed.

"Dinner sounds good." Tyki replied picking Allen up by the waist. For support Allen put his hands on Tyki's shoulders looking down at Tyki since he was above Tyki now. "You look so good I could just eat you up~." Tyki hummed setting Allen down on the bed.

"You can't though..." Allen replied quietly trying to get out of what Tyki was hinting at. Tyki was quite the flirt and in a sense was breaking the rules. Since Allen was barely 16 years old Tyki wasn't supposed to have sex with Allen but that never stopped him. At first Tyki had only slightly broke the rules by only doing foreplay sort of stuff or just never penetrating Allen but lately he had gone all the way with Allen and the omega couldn't protest.

"I can. It's not like anyone will know. Right?" The tone in which Tyki said 'right' was threatening. Allen could never speak out against Tyki. That's just how it was in their pack.

"Right..." Allen replied clearly resigned to his fate. There was nothing he could do to stop Tyki if Tyki wanted to bed him. Smirking rather victoriously Tyki reached down pulling Allen's shirt off of him before pushing him down onto his back.

Once Allen's skirt and flats were off Tyki rolled him over so he was on his hands and knees wearing only his stockings. Tyki seemed to have a thing for leaving Allen in only stockings. A soft whimper escaped Allen as he lowered his upper body to the mattress in submission when Tyki climbed onto the bed after stripping himself down. Allen whined softly into the bedding gripping the blanket tightly as Tyki pushed his long thick member into Allen's unprepared entrance.

"You always feel so good~." Tyki praised, his tail swaying excitedly as he felt Allen's tight heat slowly take him in. After Tyki pushed all the way inside of Allen stretching the omega to the limit Tyki actually waited a moment before he started to thrust in and out of Allen growling a little in pleasure and control. Even though Allen didn't want this nor did he like it, his body always responded as if he did. When Tyki was nearing his limit he reached around stroking Allen's member to bring him to the edge as well.

"No..." Allen whimpered trying to pull Tyki's hand away from his member. As odd as it sounded, Allen didn't like when Tyki would make him come. He didn't like giving Tyki the satisfaction of knowing he could make Allen come despite how much Allen didn't want this.

"Don't." Tyki growled in warned using his free hand to yank Allen's hand away. Pinning the offending hand to the bed Tyki started to thrust in and out of Allen even harder and faster. Tyki was crushing Allen a little as he had to lean on Allen for support now that he had to keep Allen's hand to the bed. Allen cried softly as he felt Tyki release deep inside of him, it was always a weird feeling and was messy later.

'Get out of me, get out of me, get out of me' Was all Allen was thinking after Tyki came. There was no further reason for Tyki to really stay so Allen hoped Tyki would pull out soon so the omega could clean up. Since Tyki was agitated with Allen and knew how much he didn't like to come by Tyki's hand, the beta wolf kept stroking Allen's member teasing the tip with his thumb sometimes. Knowing it would end sooner if Allen came he decided to give in just this once because he really wanted Tyki to leave. With a soft cry Allen released into Tyki's hand and on the bed. It was a bit of a relief to let go since Allen had been holding back for so long but at the same time he hated himself for it. Smirking Tyki pulled out rolling Allen over so he was on his back. Tears slowly trickled down Allen's face as he glared up at Tyki.

"It's so cute when you try to intimidate me~. Now...shall we go for round two~." Tyki smiled so sweetly down at Allen. Growling softly Allen quickly turned into his wolf form trying to run out the room but Tyki turned just after Allen and jumped from the bed on to Allen pinning him to the floor. Tyki growled angrily as he held Allen by the scruff rather painfully. Whimpering and whining escaped the pinned omega as he couldn't move with Tyki on top. The beta wolf didn't mind staying in wolf form as he forced himself onto Allen more forceful than before. Sad quiet howls left Allen as he clawed at the carpet trying to get away. With Tyki biting his scruff Allen couldn't possibly get away without getting hurt. Tyki wanted to keep going and he would no matter if Allen wanted it or not. Once Tyki finished the second time Allen managed to escape running out of the room still in his wolf form. As he escaped the house he actually ran right past the alpha of their pack. His tail and ears were drooped anyway so he of course was still rightfully displaying the submission he should out of respect even if he didn't mean to.

Outside the estate Allen ran as fast as he could through the woods. Making his way along the border of the city Allen ran to a friend's house he often ran to. There was a small hole at the bottom of the fence Allen always used to sneak into the yard which the owner of the house never bothered to repair knowing it was Allen's way in. Crouched a little as he slowly made his way to the sliding glass door Allen pawed alerting the older man in the house that Allen was there. After a moment the owner walked up to the sliding door from down the hall, opening the door the man let Allen into the kitchen. After wiping his paws on the mat right inside the door Allen quickly made his way down the hall and up the stairs that were near the front door.

The door leading to the room Allen wanted into was mostly closed so Allen pawed at it a little before pushing it open with his nose. The white wolf made his way over to the bed jumping up onto it curling up on his side, his back was against the thigh of the owner of the bed.

"Moyashi... I JUST got all your damn fur off my bed. Get off." Kanda grumbled not looking up from his book he was reading for fun rather than for school. Rather than listen to Kanda Allen turned his head so his chin was laying on Kanda's thigh rather than on his paws.

"What happened this time Moyashi?" Kanda asked but his tone said he didn't actually care. The dog hybrid always acted like he didn't care, he was always like that, but Allen had a feeling Kanda secretly did care for his friends. Allen let out a soft sorrowful huff before he hid part of his face against Kanda's leg.

"Get your cold ass wet nose off me." Kanda demanded as if annoyed. Allen responded by covering the rest of his face with his arm his paw on Kanda's other leg. "God damn it Moyashi."

"Is Allen staying here tonight?" Tiedoll, the owner of the house and Kanda's foster father, asked peering into Kanda's room.

"Only because you are too nice and let him stay all the damn time." Kanda growled glaring down at Allen. Even though Kanda had such attitude he never kicked Allen out of the room or house despite the fact that he easily could. That's how Allen knew that Kanda didn't actually mind him being there. If Kanda actually wanted Allen out then Allen would leave without resisting. Since Allen secretly liked Kanda he would do anything to avoid annoying Kanda.

"Alright. I'll make sure there is enough dinner for him too." Tiedoll replied closing the door to Kanda's room to give them some privacy. After a little while Kanda actually started to pet Allen's head and scratching behind Allen's ear really calming the omega down. The only time Kanda was ever this nice to Allen was when Allen was in wolf form, then he pretty much just treated Allen like he would a pet. Which Allen really didn't mind because at least he was getting affection from his crush. He could never ever admit that he liked Kanda because nothing could ever happen about it. Allen would never have any other choice other than to be Tyki's mate. So Kanda didn't need to know how Allen felt, it was pointless. When it came time to go eat Allen whined a little looking at Kanda who looked a little confused.

"What Moyashi?" Kanda demanded looking down at Allen. Standing up Allen hopped off the bed nosing at Kanda's dresser then looked back at Kanda.

"You need clothes? What can't you turn back with clothes?" Kanda asked not believing that Allen didn't have the skill set to transform back with the clothes he had on before. The question caused Allen to lower his head a little and his tail to fall. Sighing Kanda stood up opening a drawer pulling out some clothes.

"It's going to be big on you." Kanda stated dropping a shirt and pants on top on Allen making the wolf walk backwards trying to get away from the clothes. Once the clothes finally fell off Allen he took them in his mouth heading to the bathroom that was attached to Kanda's room. Using his back side Allen closed the door almost the whole way before he turned human. Kanda could actually see into the room a little and out of curiosity he looked. All Allen was wearing as he turned human was his thigh high stockings and there was the evidence that Allen had had sex recently trickling down his legs. After seeing that Kanda looked away rather annoyed.

In the bathroom Allen cleaned up his legs and everything before he slipped on the pair of work out pants Kanda had given him along with the tank top. Once dressed Allen walked out into the room smiling at Kanda.

"Thanks for the clothes Kanda... I will give them back later." Allen said softly looking at the dog hybrid.

"Whatever Moyashi. I'm not sure I want them back. Not with you leaking some guy's bodily fluids all over it." Kanda growled leaving the room slamming the door shut. Allen stood there in shock and shame before he slowly walked back into the bathroom undressing out of Kanda's clothes turning back into his wolf form. Allen had to escape out of Kanda's window and out of the yard through the fence. Looking over his shoulder at the fence Allen whined softly before he made his way down the sidewalk.

There wasn't anywhere else for Allen to go. He didn't want to go back to the estate since Tyki was there and he couldn't stay at Kanda's place since Kanda apparently had found out about Allen having sex earlier. It was shameful for his crush to know he had sex with someone else. Finding a bush to hide under in a nearby park Allen curled up wrapping his tail around him before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Really don't know what to say for this one.**

A little over a month later Allen was sitting at a lunch table alone like he had been ever since Kanda found out Allen's little secret. Lavi and the others couldn't find out why Allen and Kanda weren't talking to each other since they wouldn't really talking about it to anyone else. Deciding to be nice Lavi left Kanda's table to go sit with Allen. The rabbit hybrid could easily see how depressed Allen was. Allen's ears and tail were drooped, he hadn't bothered with his mascara much anymore and today he wasn't even dressed as nice as usual. Today Allen was simply wearing a light grey loose sweater that hung off one shoulder and a pair of black slightly form fitting comfies and flats, his hair was in an even messier bun than usual.

"Oh Lavi what the hell is on your plate?" Allen asked covering his mouth when Lavi sat down with his lunch. The smell coming from Lavi's tray made Allen feel sick to his stomach.

"It's just a burger with onions and stuff... There's also the garlic fries." Lavi stated looking down at his food.

"Please like... Get rid of the garlic fries. They reek." Allen retorted scowling a little at the fries.

"I thought you liked garlic fries?" Lavi asked confused. Usually Allen would always eat the garlic fries if the cafeteria had them that day.

"Not right now. The smell is making me sick..." Allen said before he stood up making his way out of the room as fast as possible. He made his way to the closest bathroom into a stall throwing up. Lavi was left a little confused as he made his way back over to Kanda's table since Allen was gone. After school Allen made his way to the school grounds entrance where Tyki was waiting for him as usual.

"You look like hell Shounen. You're really letting yourself go all of a sudden. This outfit is terrible. Do you not like your clothes anymore?" Tyki asked picking at the top hem of Allen's sweater. Tyki was more high class and definitely preferred Allen dressing nicely as well.

"It's not that..." Allen replied softly not looking up at Tyki. At this point Allen had really completely surrendered to Tyki. Kanda wanted nothing to do with him so the omega saw no reason to resist his mate. Lately Allen felt like he wasn't whole, like he was just a shell of his former self. Nothing more than Tyki's little doll. And at this point that hollow feeling made things easier for Allen. He was distant from everything that was happening, so it felt like it wasn't really happening to him.

"Then what is it?" Tyki demanded gently but Allen knew better than to say anything stupid or ignore Tyki's question.

"Maybe he's hoping you will lose interest." Kanda huffed standing off to the side with Lavi and the others facing the road. Tyki looked over at Kanda before looking to Allen.

"Is that why Shounen?" Tyki demanded with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn't doubt if Allen was trying to make him lose interest.

"No. I just haven't been feeling too well lately... That's all. So I wear more comfortable clothing. And it's getting too cold to wear my nicer clothes..." Allen replied his head still lowered but he looked to Kanda out of the corner of his eye begging Kanda to not antagonize Tyki. Kanda had actually looked at Allen and was scowling a little clearly highly annoyed. Kanda never liked how easily Allen submitted to Tyki, how weak he always acted. Allen was stronger than he appeared so he could actually fight back but always chose the easy way out and gave in to the stupid social norms of the wolf packs.

"Fine. Then I will by you better warm clothes. I can't have you walking around like that. Get in the car." Tyki ordered opening the passenger door to his car. Allen got into the car setting his bag on the floor of the car buckling up as Tyki closed the door. He smirked at Kanda smuggly as he walked to the driver side climbing in. Turning on the car Tyki sped off past Kanda and the others clearly showing off in his fancy sports car as he made his way to a more high end clothing store so he could fix Allen's winter wardrobe issue. Allen sat silently as he stared out the window not actually watching the scenery as it passed by.

"Tyki... Could we actually stop to eat first? I'm kind of hungry..." Allen asked softly as he looked over at Tyki. Tyki tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully as he considered Allen's question. It wasn't too surprising that Allen was hungry since he usually had quiet the appetite.

"After we shop okay? It's too early to eat again." Tyki said politely as he looked over at Allen out of the corner of his eye. Allen's already drooping ears fell even more as he was clearly disappointed with Tyki's answer.

"Okay..." Allen looked out the window again. Tyki studied Allen as they sat at a red light. Even he had noticed how depressed and docile Allen had been lately. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. Tyki was assuming it occurred when he had forced Allen the second time about a month ago in wolf form. Allen never liked it when they had sex in wolf form so Tyki figured that was why Allen was acting so strange.

"What do you want to eat Shounen?" Tyki asked as they were still sitting at the red light. He hoped that getting Allen some food would bring Allen's mood up even just a little.

"Something Chinese?" Allen asked looking over at Tyki again.

"Okay. I know a good Chinese restaurant nearby." Tyki stated as he started to drive when the light turned green.

"Thank you..." Allen said softly and actually smiled a little. Tyki smiled at Allen reaching over to scratch at Allen's ear gently causing the omega to almost purr and lean into the touch. Tyki next to never scratched behind Allen's ears.

Soon Tyki pulled into the parking lot of a more upper class Chinese restaurant. Climbing out of the car Tyki walked over to the passenger side opening Allen's door as Allen was unbuckling his seat belt. Allen climbed out of the car following Tyki into the building. The host soon led Tyki and Allen to a more secluded booth leaving them with menus while he went to get their drinks.

"Are you really that cold Shounen? Why didn't you take a coat today?" Tyki asked as he noted Allen was shivering a little as he sat looking over the menu.

"I didn't realize it would be this cold... I thought my sweater would be enough." Allen replied softly looking over at Tyki. Sighing Tyki stood up taking his suit coat off before putting it over Allen's shoulders sitting back down across from Allen. "Thank you."

"Always wear a coat Shounen in winter just in case. It's November after all." Tyki commented as he looked over the menu trying to figure out what he wanted. He didn't really like Chinese food but it was rare for Allen to really ask anything of Tyki so the beta couldn't really say no. Tyki was really trying to win over Allen's heart but a lot of the time he would lose control serving only to drive Allen away rather than bring him closer.

"Right... I will..." Allen lowered his head feeling like a child being scolded by his parent. Soon the waiter walked up with their drinks, Allen had green tea while Tyki had a glass of wine. Allen was too young to drink and he had no interest in it anyway. Not to say Tyki hadn't made him drink before but still.

Once the waiter had their orders he left again leaving Allen and Tyki alone. Allen played with the hem of the sleeve belonging to Tyki's coat. Tyki sat with his chin resting in his hand watching Allen, he wondered if Allen really hated him and if there was a way to earn Allen's love. He knew he had Allen as a mate but that didn't mean he had Allen as a lover. A mate and a lover were two totally different things. The sad thing was, Tyki knew Allen never really enjoyed the sex they had but he really could never resist Allen. Tyki hoped that he would find a way to get Allen to enjoy it too, some way to get him in the mood but it was proving to be difficult.

"Shounen... Since you graduate next year I was thinking we should talk to Adam about our becoming mates." Tyki commented sipping some of his wine.

"Isn't it a little late to ask him? Besides... He is the one who already approved of our mating..." Allen replied bringing the sleeve of Tyki's jacket to his face. There was an odd scent on Tyki's jacket that had caught Allen's attention. It seemed familiar somehow but Allen couldn't quiet remember where he had smelled it before.

"What on earth are you doing?" Tyki asked noticing Allen smell his jacket.

"It smells different..." Allen replied looking at the sleeve a little funny.

"Well... Trishia bought a different detergent. Maybe that's it. Or could be from work. Stop smelling my jacket its weird." Tyki reached over pulling Allen's hand away from his face.

"It's no good..." Allen took the jacket off passing it back to Tyki. He lifted his wrist to his nose making a face when he realized the scent had transferred to his clothing. He knew it wasn't new detergent since his clothing hadn't smelled like that before he put on Tyki's jacket.

"Fine then." Tyki huffed a little annoyed. He set his jacket down on the booth beside him. That's what he got for trying to be nice to Allen.

"It's nothing personal. It's just... Not a good smell... Too much... Makes my stomach upset..." Allen replied knowing he had offended Tyki by giving his jacket back. The waiter set their food down before walking away. Allen had sesame ginger chicken with a side of egg rolls and fried rice while Tyki had a chicken dumpling soup with pot stickers on the side.

"You've been real sensitive to smell lately. Even more than usual for a wolf. And you haven't been feeling too good for a while now..." Tyki commented as he started to eat.

"Yeah... Might be the flu... It is flu season..." Allen shrugged a little as he started to eat as well.

"Maybe... You've also been eating a lot of stuff with ginger... Is that supposed to help?" Tyki asked looking over at Allen curious. Allen blinked looking down at his food.

"Have I? I didn't notice... Maybe ginger has something my body needs..." Allen said thoughtfully as he held the tips of his chopsticks near his lips after eating a piece of chicken.

"Shounen... Have you been throwing up after smelling certain things?" Tyki asked a little concerned as he set his chopsticks down. Allen looked over at Tyki thoughtfully.

"Um... Maybe... I... I think so... Why?" Allen asked setting his chopsticks down as well. It seemed as if Tyki knew something Allen didn't.

"Change of plans after we eat. Finish your food." Tyki ordered softly as he gestured to Allen's plate. Slowly Allen picked his chopsticks up studying Tyki who looked rather worried. Was there something wrong with him that had Tyki worried? Or... Oh no... Allen's eyes went wide as he dropped his chopsticks a little.

"T-Tyki... You don't think...do you?" Allen asked now too scared to eat any more.

"I don't know. But we will find out." Tyki replied texting someone before he continued to eat. "Eat your food."

"I can't..."Allen replied softly as he pushed his plate away. The nerves made Allen too sick to his stomach to eat. Tyki sighed knowing he couldn't force Allen to eat nor could he blame Allen. After paying for the meal Tyki led Allen back to the car helping Allen in to his seat closing the door as well. Once Tyki was in the driver seat he left the parking lot but he drove more careful than he usually did. Tyki had talked to a close friend and doctor of the wolf pack setting up an appointment to see Allen. At the doctors office Tyki pulled into a spot before helping Allen out of the car. It felt really weird to Allen to have Tyki treating him like some delicate flower. He wasn't so sure if he liked this or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay chapter four.**

There was no waiting since Tyki and Allen were in a sense VIP patients being of Adam's pack. The nurse led Allen and Tyki, who insisted on staying with Allen, back to an exam room so the doctor could see Allen. The omega sat on the edge of the exam bed while Tyki stood beside him looking rather impatient. The doctor soon walked in smiling at Allen and Tyki.

"Okay so what seems to be the matter Allen?" Doctor Komui Lee asked standing in front of Allen. Allen looked over to Tyki before he looked to Komui his expression down right scared.

"Um... Well... I think we think that... I might be... Pregnant?" Allen spoke rather quiet as if speaking too loudly would make it true. Komui looked a little shocked before falling back into his passive expression.

"Okay then. I will need to take a few tests and ask you a few questions..." Komui replied opening the file he had for Allen since it wasn't Allen's first time at the office. After Komui asked his questions and checked things off before he took a blood sample and urine sample.

"Well that's all I can do for right now. The results should be back in a few days. I will call you Allen and let you know. Okay?" Komui asked setting a comforting hand on Allen's shoulder.

"That's all you can do?" Tyki growled rather annoyed at Komui's response. He needed to know as soon as possible whether or not Allen was pregnant. The beta wolf wouldn't really mind, in fact he would be happy if Allen was pregnant, but he would be in some trouble if the youth was indeed carrying his child. There was no doubt in his mind that if Allen was pregnant it was his child. Allen would never dare to betray Tyki since that held some serious consequences. Unlike normal wolves, hybrid wolves were monogamous and were only allowed one mate and infidelity more often than not resulted in being chased out of the pack.

"Well you can try a home pregnancy test but it may not be one hundred percent accurate. The tests we did today will be." Komui stayed calm understanding Tyki's need to know if Allen was pregnant. To be honest Komui didn't approve of Tyki having sex with Allen who was still a minor and he also knew it was against the rules for Tyki to have mated with Allen especially if it got Allen pregnant at such a young age. A pregnancy at Allen's age and with some of his health issues was rather dangerous for Allen and the possible baby. Allen appeared healthy and was mentally strong to some degree but physically he was lacking. The omega had a weak heart, a birth defect it seemed and was the reason Allen seemed to have been abandoned by his parents when he was just an infant. Komui was fairly worried about Allen's heart that had progressively gotten worse over time. A pregnancy ran the risk of added strain onto Allen's already over worked heart.

"Can we just go home Tyki? There's nothing more Komui can do..." Allen asked looking up at Tyki. He really just wanted go home, climb into his bed and sleep forever.

"Before you leave... I just want to say... Allen... If you are in fact pregnant... I would suggest a termination..." Komui had the wind knocked out of him as Tyki suddenly slammed him into the wall his forearm pressed against Komui's throat as he snarled at the doctor.

"There is no way we would terminate our baby." Tyki growled glaring at Komui rather pissed off that Komui would even suggest that.

"Allen's heart is already straining to sustain Allen... Imagine if he was pregnant. That's twice the work. It could kill Allen... And your child. There could always be more children... But not if you lose your mate... You should try and wait till after Allen gets a new heart to be safe..." Komui continued to remain calm even as Tyki still snarled and growled at him. He expected them to get upset about his suggestion, who would be happy to hear their doctor suggest an abortion?

"I may never get a new heart though Komui... I may never get the chance to be a parent... You said I wasn't very high on the list since I am still relatively healthy..." Allen replied softly as he gently put a hand on his stomach. There was a good chance Allen's heart could just give out one day no matter what he did if he didn't get a new heart and even though he wasn't always happy with Tyki, he did one day want to have children and Tyki being the father was the only option.

"I know Allen... But there is a chance you could get a new heart soon. With the way your condition is progressing its very likely you will be hospitalized soon and bumped up on the list. There is a good chance you will have a new heart in a year or so. You will have plenty of time to try again after that." Komui suggested rubbing his neck after Tyki released him. Tyki was standing beside Allen once again which Allen was holding Tyki's arm so Tyki couldn't attack Komui again.

"Lets just... Wait to see what the results say... We can't make any plans without knowing that for certain... Now Tyki lets go." Allen suggested sliding off the table.

"There is another test that can be done to see if you are pregnant. You would have to wait a little bit for me to get a machine from gynecology though." Komui suggested also wanting to know as soon as possible if Allen was pregnant. Allen looked to Tyki who nodded. Sighing Allen climbed back up onto the table showing that they would wait. "Okay I will be back in a bit." Komui said before stepping out of the room closing the door. Both were silent as they waited for Komui to come back.

"Okay... So Allen I need you to lay back on the bed and pull your shirt up some." Komui said as he came into the room with an ultrasound. Allen did as he was told laying back on the bed pulling his shirt up to his chest so his belly was exposed. "This will be a little cold okay?" Komui commented as he put the gel on Allen's stomach. The gel really was cold, was there no way to warm it up? Allen didn't bother to ask, his attention was on the screen of the ultrasound.

"There it is... Small but its there. About seven weeks..." Komui said as he saved the image printing it off for Allen to keep. Reaching out Allen took the picture staring at it. The reason Allen was even able to get pregnant was because he was a hermaphrodite with both female and male reproductive organs. The female parts were only on the inside though as the male parts were on the outside. Though Allen was actually sterile when it came to the male side. Komui had Allen on birth control for the past two years but it wasn't always a one hundred percent guarantee that a pregnancy wouldn't occur. After Komui gently cleaned the gel off of Allen's stomach Allen fixed his shirt sitting up.

"Can we go home NOW?" Allen asked looking up at Tyki really wanting to leave. He felt so nauseous right now due to this overwhelming situation. Any dreams Allen may have had of leaving the pack was impossible now.

"After I write you a prescription of prenatal vitamins okay?" Komui answered writing out the prescription. With everything handled at the doctors office Tyki led Allen back to the car.

"Lets go to the store first." Tyki stated not giving Allen any say in the matter as he drove out of the parking lot. Allen sat silently with a hand on his stomach staring down at his belly. They couldn't hide this from Adam...this couldn't possibly end well. Plus Allen had to figure out what to do about school. Given the time line of the pregnancy Allen would be due some time in June most likely which meant his pregnancy would be showing well before school was out. Allen wanted to stay in the car when Tyki stopped at the pharmacy to get his vitamins but Tyki refused to leave Allen in the car. It was too cold for Allen to sit in the car and Tyki was also not about to leave Allen unattended as he was now carrying Tyki's child.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is as much as I can post for now.**

As they waited for the pharmacist to handle the prescription Allen and Tyki roamed the store. Tyki kept asking Allen if he wanted things as they walked down each aisle but Allen kept saying no. Allen didn't really want anything especially not from Tyki right now. Tyki had given him plenty in Allen's opinion given his current situation. As they walked through the store Tyki wrapped his arm around Allen keeping him close even though Allen really wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible. The omega was so happy when his prescription was ready because that meant they could leave and Allen could go hide in his room. At the estate Allen turned into his wolf down ready to run up the stairs but Tyki grabbed his scruff basically paralyzing Allen.

"Turn back right now." Tyki ordered which Allen reluctantly complied with. "We have to tell Adam." Tyki stated taking Allen's hand practically dragging Allen down the hall on the first floor. In one of the living rooms sat most of their pack sort of doing their own things.

"Oh hello Tyki-pet, Ali. We were wondering where you two were. You missed dinner." Adam smiled at the two straggling in wolves.

"Sorry. I took Allen out to eat... And to the doctor." Tyki replied looking a little nervous. At the mention of taking Allen to the doctor Tyki had everyone's attention in the room.

"What's wrong with the brat?" Cross, a fox hybrid questioned his arm wrapped around his wolf lover Mana. Mana was one of Adam's sons and had been Cross' mate for nearly 20 years.

"Marian be nice." Mana scolded as he and Cross had basically adopted and raised Allen, Cross had been dragged into that thanks to Mana.

"Yes what is wrong with little Ali?" Adam asked as sweet as always. Tyki sighed taking the ultrasound picture from Allen handing it to Adam. The alpha male looked at the picture trying to make sense of it for a moment before he gasped.

"Tyki-pet you didn't! Oh poor Ali... You realize this has to be dealt with right? Oh Tyki-pet what am I to do with you... Ali how long as this been going on?" Adam looked to Allen who had his head bowed, he turned the ultrasound around for Allen to see though he actually was asking how long Allen and Tyki had been having sex. Allen peered over at Tyki, Tyki's expression was neutral but his eyes told Allen to lie. Bowing his head again staring at the floor Allen replied quietly to Adam.

"Tyki went the whole way... a year or so ago... That's... Like seven weeks..." Allen looked to the ultrasound picture. He couldn't bring himself to be upset that he was pregnant. He was scared but he couldn't be upset. That poor innocent child did nothing to deserve hate especially not from its mother. Allen's ears and tail drooped as he thought about how his own parents hadn't wanted him and left him to die.

"What is it?" Nea, Allen's adopted uncle, asked taking the picture. Nea's expression went from curious to furious in an instant. "Are you serious?! This better be a damned joke! Tyki what the fuck?! Allen's just a kid! He can't take care of a baby! He can't even take care of himself!" Nea snapped glaring at Tyki.

"I can take care of myself uncle." Allen spoke up but just barely. Both Tyki and Nea had really bad tempers so it was stupid to piss either of them off.

"Yeah this really fucking proves that doesn't it?!" Nea snapped at Allen making Allen's eyes water up a little. "Shit... Ali I'm sorry... But this is really a bad idea. You're too young for a baby and Tyki should have been more fucking responsible. He shouldn't have even touched you like that. Was it even consensual?" Nea didn't ever want to make Allen cry especially not now but he was highly pissed off about Tyki breaking the rules and not even being careful about it either. Allen stayed quiet because he didn't really know how to answer that. Yes he never wanted to have sex with Tyki but he never resisted either. So really this was his fault wasn't it?

"Komui suggested I should... terminate this pregnancy because of my heart but... I can't... I'm scared that I'm pregnant but this is my baby... It's my job to nurture it and love it..."Allen said softly as he gently wrapped his arms around his stomach closing his eyes. This was his baby, he would keep it, care for it, love it. No matter what.

"You should probably do as the doctor said. Nea is right, you're too young." Cross commented putting his cigarette out even though he was only half way through it.

"It's Allen's decision what to do with the baby since its his health in jeopardy but right now we need to deal with Tyki. Yes you two are approved to be mates in the future but Tyki you had no right to mate with Allen. The rule is no mating until both mates are at least 18 years old. Allen is only 16. Therefore you have to be punished for breaking this rule." Adam stated in a serious tone looking to Tyki.

"Why only me? It takes two to have sex." Tyki questioned a little annoyed that Allen had thrown him under the bus for this.

"Unless its forced or the other person feels they can't say no. Allen is too submissive to tell you no even if he really doesn't want it. It's the same really." Nea retorted still glaring at Tyki. He knew Allen hadn't wanted the sex given how he remained silent when Nea asked if it had been consensual.

"Nea is correct." Adam replied oddly making Allen feel like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. So no one would see Allen cry he turned into his wolf form making his way over to the couch Cross and Mana were sitting on hopping up between the two mates laying down hiding his face in Mana's stomach. Mana had a sad tender expression as he stared down at Allen gently petting him. Tyki was scowling a little as he was the only one getting punished.

"First... You will no longer be the beta. I will appoint a new beta at a later time. Secondly, you are not to have sex with Allen anymore. Not until he is 18... That is if I even allow you two to become official mates after this." Adam stated which Allen raised his head looking over his shoulder towards Adam at that last comment. "Thirdly, Allen is allowed to terminate the pregnancy should he so choose for his health benefit without your approval and you are not allowed to attack him for it."

"Wait you can't take back that Allen and I are to be mates!" Tyki protested not accepting that Adam might not allow Allen and Tyki to be mates in the future. He had worked so hard to get Adam to approve of them being mates.

"Actually I can and I will. Allen do you wish to be Tyki's future mate?" Adam asked turning to face Allen. Shifting Allen slowly transformed back into his human form sitting on his knees between Mana and Cross.

"I... I don't know to be honest... There's...actually someone I like... But I doubt he likes me back so..." Allen trailed off looking down at his lap. "It doesn't matter anyway... I can't terminate this pregnancy and I can't take away this baby's father..."

"Well you have two years to figure it out Allen. Nothing can be done till you are 18." Adam replied turning to Tyki again. "Even if Allen keeps the baby but doesn't choose to be your mate you will support the baby and Allen. Though Allen that means that Tyki still has rights to see the child. Now Tyki... Leave my sight." Adam waved his hand gesturing Tyki to leave. Adam may not look it on the outside but inside he was actually rather angry with Tyki. He had been thinking for some time it was about time to change the long-standing rules about mates. If there wasn't the whole class system and such then Allen could have told Tyki no and Allen wouldn't be pregnant right now. Adam loved the idea of a large family and family members should be equal. Scowling Tyki huffed a little as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Sighing Adam shook his head really not knowing what to do with Tyki. He felt this happened because he seemed to favor Tyki a lot of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Not exactly sure where I'm going with this since I removed a huge piece a while back where Allen had admitted to liking Kanda and they sort of got together. Its a toss up if Allen stays with Tyki cause of the baby who may or may not survive or if he runs away with kanda... We'll see.**

Allen dropped out of school shortly after he found out he was pregnant. He didn't really leave the house since there wasn't much to do now that he wasn't in school. He started doing homeschooling though, so he wouldn't fall behind academically. So, Allen spent most of the day in his room doing school work. Everyone was rather concerned for Allen but at least it was a little less stressful for Allen which was good for his heart.

"Hey Ali. I brought you some food…" Tyki said as he entered Allen's room but much to Tyki's surprise Allen was fast asleep on the window bench with a text book in his hands. Setting the box of food down on the desk Tyki covered Allen with a blanket. Tyki sat down in the chair studying Allen as the albino slept. Truthfully Tyki felt bad about everything he had done to Allen, but he didn't know how to even begin fixing it. So, it was likely Tyki was going to lose Allen to whoever Allen liked. Who was Tyki kidding though… he knew Allen liked Kanda. And Kanda probably liked Allen too.

If Tyki was still being truthful, even before Adam gave Allen a choice, Tyki always feared Allen would run away with Kanda and leave him behind. Now it was even more likely that Tyki would lose Allen. Tyki came back to reality when Allen started to wake up. When Allen realized Tyki was sitting there watching him sleep Allen jumped a little bit.

"Tyki? What are you doing?" Allen asked as he recovered from the jump scare of being watched as he slept. Closing his book Allen turned to face Tyki wondering why Tyki was in his room watching him sleep.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I brought you food, but you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed peaceful. Do you want to go out and do something? It's a nice day… And you seem to always sit in your room…" Tyki offered as he handed Allen the box of food he had brought him. Everyone in the house was struggling to get Allen to eat decently or to come out of room but they kept trying.

"Not really. I don't feel good. I just want to sleep." Allen said closing the box of food setting it off to the side deciding he didn't want to eat. Tyki frowned a little when Allen rejected the food. It wasn't that he was mad that Allen didn't eat what he bought, but that he was worried for Allen.

"Ali… I'm worried. I want to take you to the doctor…You've been eating less and sleeping more…" Tyki said as he watched Allen move from the daybed to his real bed to lay down. The older male was worried that maybe Allen's heart was getting worse and that was why Allen wasn't feeling well all the time.

"Okay…" Allen simply said as he laid down covering himself with the blanket. He doubted Tyki would be dragging him to the doctor right away. Allen was sure it was too late anyway since the doctors office was likely closed now anyway.

"Come on Allen. Get up." Tyki ordered as he stood up walking over to the bed pulling the blanket off of Allen. Allen protested trying to get the blanket back from Tyki. The albino was cold so he wanted the warmth of the blanket back.

"Why can't it wait?" Allen asked still trying to get the blanket back. He didn't see the point in rushing, he didn't feel that bad….most of the time. In the end Allen lost the battle as Tyki insisted on taking Allen to the E.R. Allen at this point was six months pregnant and Tyki was really worried about Allen's heart. Allen hadn't been back to the doctor since he found out he was pregnant which meant they didn't know if Allen's heart had been getting worse over time. And it was hard to tell if all the changes to Allen were from the pregnancy or if his heart was starting to fail.

"So what brings you in tonight?" The registration person asked in the E.R. when Allen and Tyki walked up to the window.

"He has a bad heart and I really want to have his heart checked and I don't want to wait until tomorrow. He doesn't eat, he's nauseous a lot, he sleeps a lot, he sometimes has a real bad cough and his breathing at night is weird sometimes. He is also five months pregnant…. But I worry it's not pregnancy symptoms." Tyki explained as he handed over Allen's id and any other things the person needed. Clearly the person was a little…a lot shocked to hear a male being pregnant. But with hybrids it actually wasn't super uncommon for a male to be able to get pregnant. L

"Okay…. Well we can check his heart…" The person said as they worked to type in Allen's information and such. Tyki could tell the person didn't think it was as serious as Tyki did which pissed Tyki off.

"Look when I say he has a bad heart, I mean he is on the transplant list because he needs a new heart. Its that bad. So if you could take our concern more serious that would be great." Tyki growled at the person.

"Tyki…" Allen called as he gripped Tyki's sleeve. Tyki didn't look at Allen since he assumed Allen was trying to tell Tyki to be calm and nice to the person but when there was a tug to his sleeve and then a thud Tyki realized Allen had passed out. Allen had been feeling really light headed as they stood there arguing with the registration person and had some trouble breathing, so he had tried to get Tyki's attention and tried to catch himself before he passed out but it hadn't worked.

"Allen!" Tyki quickly knelt down beside Allen trying to get him to respond but Allen was out. The registration person called for a code but one nurse who was working the triage station was quick to abandon the person they were checking to help Allen. Allen's heart had actually stopped so everyone was doing everything they could to get Allen's heart restarted. After they finally managed to get Allen's heart restarted they got Allen into a gurney and into a room. That just went to show that Tyki was right to bring Allen to the E.R instead of waiting to take him to the doctor tomorrow.

As the E.R doctors and nurses did their tests Tyki called Komui's office to leave a voicemail letting him know what happened. After that Tyki called Adam and Mana to let them know what happened as well. Thanks to that almost everyone in the pack showed up in the E.R waiting room. Luckily it seemed like a quiet night so the pack wasn't taking up too much space for other people.

"Mana Cross?" Someone called making most of the pack stand up but only Mana, Cross, and Tyki went over to the doctor. "Okay… which of you is Mana?" The doctor asked the small group that stood in front of them.

"I am but this is his other father and his sort of fiancé… its fine." Mana explained so the doctor could say what he needed to say.

"Okay…well earlier as I'm sure you know, Allen's heart stopped, we got it started again so we took him to get some tests done… His heart is failing… he won't make it long without a transplant. With his condition being worse now he is bumped up the list but its still a waiting game… The bigger issue is the concern of his pregnancy. He is able to get the transplant while pregnant… but that puts him at high risk for losing the baby. But we would keep him here so if anything went wrong we would do everything to save him and the baby. He and the baby would be monitored around the clock. So for now we will get him to a room in the cardiac icu and deal with the transplant list." The doctor informed them which really didn't put any of them at ease. In the end Tyki was allowed to stay in the E.R and the cardiac room with Allen overnight. Allen was out cold due to some medicine they had given him earlier to keep him stable and comfortable since he was having trouble breathing and had woken up in a panic at one point.

In the morning Allen was still sleeping when the doctor came in to check on Allen. Tyki woke up when he heard someone walk in, he had just started to fall asleep after staying up all night watching over Allen. Tyki didn't want the doctor to wake Allen up but the doctor needed to talk to Allen about options and such. He would also have to talk to Mana since Allen was still a minor and Mana was his legal guardian.

"Allen… Sorry to wake you but I need to ask you some questions…" The doctor said softly as he gently woke Allen up. The albino was rather groggy but he woke up looking to the doctor a little confused. "Hi Allen… how are you feeling today?"

"Tired…. I wanna sleep. My chest hurts…" Allen replied closing his eyes. The chest pain concerned Tyki but not the doctor as much. It was possible the chest pain was from the defibrillator they used to restart Allen's heart yesterday. The doctor did some tests and asked questions just to make sure that it was the lingering pain from being shocked and not an issue with Allen's heart.

"The baby…?" Allen asked after the doctor explained everything that happened to him last night. He was worried the shock may have hurt the baby.

"That monitor there…that is monitoring your baby's heart beat… The baby is doing fine right now." The doctor explained pointing to a monitor near Allen that the teen could see. As they were talking Mana walked in since he hadn't gone far from the hospital in case they needed him. He had already known that they would need his permission to do anything to Allen since Allen was his son. So they basically had the same conversation over again but this time with Mana filling out paperwork and stuff.

"But you promise to try and save the baby too right…? If anything goes wrong?" Allen asked as he was now sitting up in bed. He wasn't worried about himself as much as he was the baby. The baby was a new and pure being that deserved a chance to live just as much if not more than Allen. Yes everyone knew Allen and was attached to Allen whereas they didn't know the baby but that didn't mean they should just give up on the baby to save him. The baby had a chance at a better happier life whereas Allen wasn't as happy and didn't care as much as others if he died. The main reason he wanted to keep living was for this baby, to be its mother. He had decided along the way that he wanted to raise the baby himself with Tyki… or maybe without. He still was working that part out.

"Yes. We will try to save the baby as well if it comes to that. A doctor will be there in the surgery monitoring the baby and should the baby go into distress they will take the baby out and take it to the NICU…or to surgery if needed. We will take all precautions when you get to have the transplant. We are still having to wait for a heart so right now it's just planning and monitoring. The baby was in distress last night so…there's a chance the maybe might come out before the transplant…" The doctor explained which didn't help Allen keep calm which they could tell by Allen's heart monitor.

"B-but I'm not even six months yet… its only 23 weeks old… It wouldn't survive… Why can't we keep the baby in if its distressed?" Allen asked very concerned for his baby. Mana tried to calm Allen down stroking his hair and rubbing his back. They knew they had to keep Allen calm or things would only get worse for him and the baby.

"If we leave the baby in while it is in distress will cause serious problems for you and the baby would die. So that is not the option you want to go with. But if we take the baby out when it is in serious distress it would have at least a fighting chance…to live even if for a short while…" The doctor said which basically told all of them that no matter what…the baby wasn't likely to survive. "Look we are getting ahead of ourselves… For now all we can do is keep you and the baby calm. You can't have the heart surgery until a heart that matches you comes available so for all we know by the time it comes to have the surgery and the baby might need to be taken out it might be old enough to survive with little complications." The doctor said which led to more discussions until eventually the doctor left. Allen gave up and laid down trying to pretend this was just a bad dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay at this point I'm not going to bother with authors notes unless there is a warning needed**

Three weeks later Allen was rolling through the hospital in a wheelchair since the doctors didn't want him walking around. They didn't really want him roaming around in a wheelchair either but he had a portable heart monitor and they didn't want to have Allen feeling trapped and depressed. So Allen roamed around the hospital most of the time especially when he was alone. Allen went to the gift shop to kill some time like he often did. There was always cute baby stuff to look at which Allen liked to do.

"Moyashi? What are you doing here?" A voice called making Allen stop in his tracks. The last place Allen expected to run into Kanda was at the hospital gift shop.

"I um… I'm a patient…. What are you doing here?" Allen asked as he turned to face Kanda directly. He was a little shocked to see that Kanda had short hair.

"The old man had a heart attack… They are going to be watching him overnight trying to figure out how much damage was done…" Kanda answered making Allen go wide eyed and his heart monitor freak out a little bit.

"Is he okay? Can I visit him? Probably not huh… Sorry…" Allen said as his ears went a little more flat than they usually were. Tiedoll was such a nice person so of course Allen was worried for Tiedoll and wanted to see him but he doubted Kanda wanted him around since he had disappeared basically.

"I guess. But are you allowed to?" Kanda asked since Allen was some kind of patient there. He wasn't sure if they would let Allen in the cardiac ICU where they were monitoring Tiedoll and planning on possible heart surgery.

"As far as I know… I'm not contagious or at risk… Well I mean I'm at risk for heart failure again… but that has nothing to do with other people." Allen replied as he rolled back and forth a little bit in his wheelchair.

"Wait what? Heart failure? Again?" Kanda demanded surprised by that. He hadn't realized Allen was at risk for heart failure. Despite being Allen's friend Kanda, really none of them, knew that Allen had a bad heart. Allen hid his medical conditions since he didn't want to be treated as if he was frail and weak.

"I um… I'm on the transplant list for a new heart. My heart has been bad since I was born. It was okay…until I got pregnant… that seemed to have made things worse…." Allen commented looking away from Kanda. He didn't really want to talk about this but he wanted Kanda to understand why Allen disappeared.

"You… you're pregnant… how far along?" Kanda asked studying Allen. That made one of Tyki's comments a while back make sense now.

"Almost six months now…" Allen answered now picking at a bit of his robe he was wearing. It wasn't one of the hospital robes that most patients had. Since Allen was a long term patient he had a lot of his own clothing there to help him feel a little comfortable.

"Okay…. Well then…you're probably in the same area as the old man then…" Kanda said now leading Allen out of the shop to Tiedoll's room. Tiedoll's room wasn't too far from Allen's room surprisingly.

"Allen!" Tiedoll called happily when he saw Allen roll into his room behind Kanda. He was concerned that Allen was clearly a patient as well but he was also happy to see Allen again. He hadn't seen Allen in a little while and had started to worry especially after Kanda had said that Allen had dropped out of school.

"Hi… Kanda said you had a heart attack… Are you okay?" Allen asked sitting beside Tiedoll's bed holding Tiedoll's hand.

"Oh well, I've had better days, I can't lie about that… but I'll be okay. What about you? Why are you here?" Tiedoll asked gently patting Allen's hand with his free hand. Allen explained to Tiedoll and indirectly Kanda everything that was going on basically venting all his pent up concerns and stress about his baby and his heart.

"Oh Allen…. I'm sorry you have to worry about all this… I'm sure everything will be fine… This is a really good hospital full of really good doctors. Why don't you ever visit anymore? Did you and Kanda get into a fight?" Tiedoll asked earning a glare from Kanda who was standing in the corner.

"No…. We didn't…. I stopped talking to….pretty much everyone… I was…ashamed of some stuff that happened that Kanda found out about so… I distanced myself… and I became depressed so I just stopped talking to everyone. I…Look up to Kanda… so its hard… to let him see me the way I am…." Allen said staring down at Tiedoll's had that he was holding a little more tightly than he intended to.

"Don't blame me for your depression. Its your fault you don't stand up for yourself." Kanda argued earning a look from Tiedoll.

"I'm not blaming you. You're right… it is my fault. And I have to accept the consequences. Which is this baby…my bad heart… and being tied to Tyki for the rest of my life even if I had planned to pick a new mate…." Allen replied squeezing Tiedoll's hand for support which Tiedoll didn't make Allen stop.

"You are allowed to leave that controlling asshole?" Kanda asked a little surprised by that.

"Yes…Since he broke the rule…and I basically let him… Adam said that I could choose to not stay with Tyki… But I will stay with him since this is his baby too…. And its not like anyone else would want to get involved." Allen replied letting Tiedoll's hand go. "I….should get back to my room. They don't really like me roaming around for too long…" Allen said as he turned and left the room. He went back to his room where Tyki was asleep right where Allen had left him in the cot. Getting out of the wheelchair Allen climbed into the cot with Tyki since he wanted to be held and Tyki was there. Instinctively Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen in his sleep holding Allen close.

Tyki was surprised to say the least when he woke up to find Allen in his arms. He hadn't expected to ever wake up and find Allen willingly sharing a bed with him. Maybe things were getting a little better between him and Allen. Somehow Tyki doubted that. He knew Allen was under a great deal of stress and just needed some comfort. As Allen slept Tyki tried to fix Allen's bangs so they weren't in his face but that ended up waking Allen up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you…" Tyki said softly when Allen opened his eyes looking over his shoulder at Tyki.

"Its fine…." Allen said getting off the cot and back to his wheelchair. The reason Allen had to stay in a wheelchair when he roamed around was one, to lessen the strain on his heart as his heart was really bad now, two, if he passed out again he wouldn't have as far to fall.

"Where are you going?" Tyki asked when he saw that Allen was getting ready to leave the room.

"I want to go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry." Allen said as he rolled out of the room. Tyki got up following Allen out.

"Do you want me to push you?" Tyki offered walking behind Allen ready to push the wheelchair if Allen wanted him to.

"No I'm fine." Allen answered leading Tyki to the cafeteria so they could get something to eat. It was awkward between Allen and Tyki since Allen was rather depressed and Tyki was feeling pretty guilty. It was his fault Allen was pregnant, Tyki knew that. He knew it wasn't ever really consensual between him and Allen…he used his status to get Allen to be compliant enough but Allen never wanted it. There was no fixing that, Tyki knew that. But he still wanted to try and win Allen's heart. So he would be by Allen's side and support him the best he could. After they ate dinner down in the cafeteria Allen and Tyki made their way back to Allen's room where the doctor was waiting for with some news.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Epic fail on my part, saw a mistake in the summary. Its corrected... it said Allen was stuck with Kanda... I meant Tyki. Also definitely will be Yullen in the end.**

* * *

"Allen….we found a heart that matches… its here in the hospital… but the wife of the donor wants to meet you before she agrees to it… Is that okay?" The doctor asked when Allen and Tyki entered the room. Allen was surprised to hear that they had found a match already.

"Wait… Can they do that? Ask that? What if she doesn't like Allen? Would she be able to say no?" Tyki demanded a little worried that they would get their hopes up only for this woman to deny Allen for whatever reason.

"Its okay Tyki… I'll meet her. It's a lot to ask….giving away your loved ones heart. She has the right to see where its going." Allen replied looking from Tyki to the doctor. With Allen's permission the doctor took Allen and Tyki to a conference room to meet the wife of the donor. After the meeting the wife signed off on the donation as Mana signed off on the surgery. Allen of course was very nervous about the heart transplant… there was a lot to lose should something to wrong. Allen could possibly die or lose his baby.

Allen made it through the surgery but the baby had gone into distress so they did end up removing the baby who was taken to the NICU whereas Allen had been taken to the ICU to recover. When Allen woke up about half a day later he was rather unhappy to find that they had removed his baby. He wanted to visit his baby but they couldn't for both the baby and Allen's safety as Allen was compromised by the anti-rejection medication he was put on and the baby was weak due to how premature it was. A few weeks later the baby was gone…before Allen ever got the chance to ever even hold it. Allen really wasn't happy about that… that poor baby never got a chance to be held.

"Allen… I heard about your baby….. I'm so sorry…. Do you… Do you need anything?" Tiedoll said as he stood in Allen's room. Allen was still stuck in the hospital, he would be for a while to make sure he didn't reject the heart or possibly want to hurt himself since he had lost his baby. And Allen was already diagnosed with severe depression.

"Can you get them to let me out of the fluffy cuffs?" Allen asked trying to lift his arms up but he couldn't since he was restrained. He had tried to… jump…. So they had to restrain him.

"I'm sorry Allen… I can't do that… But… I can have Kanda come visit…?" Tiedoll offered earning a look from Allen.

"No. Why would I want him to visit me? That's stupid… He already thinks I'm some weak, useless idiot… Because I am…." Allen retorted looking away from Tiedoll. Allen knew Kanda was right… Allen was weak and an idiot for tolerating what Tyki did to him and not trying to defy the social structure of his family.

"Allen…. Look…. I worry for you and Kanda… I know you two understand each other…and in your own…weird silent way…are really close… But…. You're chasing him away…. Because you care for him… deeply… I would go as far as to say you love him…. More than a friend." Tiedoll replied earning Allen's attention once again.

"You're right. But that doesn't matter. Its my goal to put as much space between myself and Kanda…. I… Kanda… He is a **_good_** person… even if he doesn't like to show it. He deserves someone far better than me… and I know…he doesn't care about me that way… Because I am not worthy of him… he knows his worth…." Allen said before closing his eyes. "Don't… don't tell Kanda about any of this…. Once I'm better…. I'm going back to the estate… to Tyki. It's better if Kanda and I don't socialize anymore. He and Tyki don't exactly get along. It would be easier if…. Kanda and I don't talk anymore. Tyki and I can't piss Kanda off if we don't interact with Kanda…." Allen said sighing heavily.

"Kanda loves you too… He won't admit it because he is as stubborn as….well….you. If he didn't… he wouldn't be so pissed off about how you are treated by another man…. Think about that… If you want Kanda to come see you while in the safety of the hospital… Call me." Tiedoll said with a polite smile as he left Allen who was in thought.

* * *

"Hey sweetie…. How are you feeling?" Tyki asked with a smile as he entered Allen's room some time later after Tiedoll had left. Still smiling Tyki showed Allen a stuffed animal he had bought Allen from the gift shop. Allen looked at Tyki but he didn't really respond to Tyki or the stuffed animal. It wasn't exactly like Allen could hold the stuffed animal.

"You want to honestly know how I feel right now…. Tyki?" Allen asked staring at Tyki. "I hate my life… I hate you. I hate myself the most for letting you control me and my life. I hate myself for how weak I was. I want to die. I feel trapped…" Allen said as he was staring out the window. "Please…just leave me alone for a while… I won't do anything stupid…" Allen added with a sigh. Tyki studied Allen before deciding to do as Allen asked leaving him alone.

* * *

Allen was in the hospital for a while to make sure he wouldn't reject the heart. It was almost a year before the doctors let Allen go further than a few miles from the hospital. But he still had to take medication and probably would for some time, if not forever. With his 'clean' bill of health Allen decided to do something drastic. Heading back to the estate when most of the family wasn't home Allen packed a bag leaving a note for Cross and Mana before he left. After that Allen went to Tiedoll's house expecting Tiedoll to answer but it was actually Kanda.

"Oh. Kanda… Hi. I was… I didn't realize you were home…" Allen said with an awkward smile. Kanda simply glared at Allen waiting to see what Allen wanted. "I uh…. Here. This is… for you…." Allen said smiling again.

"What is this?" Kanda demanded taking the letter from Allen. He hadn't seen Allen since Allen had visited Tiedoll in the hospital before Allen had had his surgery.

"It's a letter. Read it after I'm gone okay? I just… Take care okay? And take care of Tiedoll… Make sure he takes it easy. And… just yeah." Allen said before reaching out putting a hand on Kanda's shoulder placing a light kiss to Kanda's cheek. He quickly retreated to his car before Kanda could process what had happened. Kanda hadn't realized Allen had learned how to drive. But it made sense for him to learn… so he could run away further distances…. Which Kanda knew that was exactly what Allen was doing. Kanda looked to the letter in his hand, this was a goodbye letter. Kanda was probably never going to see the albino again.

 ** _'Dear Kanda,_**

 ** _I apologize that I can't say of this in person. You know how much of a coward I am… And I'm sorry for that. I know it always upset you how weak I was. But I've been through some stuff lately… And I decided that I need to learn how to be more independent and how to be stronger. I'm also sorry that… I couldn't be truthful before I left. Your father….yes he is your father, you act like he isn't but I know you care about him deeply. But anyway… your father was right about what he said to me in the hospital. I love you, I have loved you for a long time. But I know you could never love me back… I'm not good enough, strong enough for you. You know your worth…and your worth is so much more than mine could ever be… I pray that you have a happy and full life. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world… You deserve the best. Because you are the best. You act tough but I know that you are secretly a kind and caring man. Whoever you choose to spend the rest of your life with will be the luckiest person in the world._**

 ** _-Always yours, Moyashi._**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Basic. Don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Yu… I will be fine. You can go eat…take a nap…." Tiedoll suggested as Kanda had yet to leave his room since his second heart attack. It was weird… ever since Allen left four years ago Kanda was much more… busy but also always keeping close to Tiedoll and making sure he was healthy and okay.

"Fine… I will go down and eat some dinner and I'll be back in about thirty minutes. You need anything call me." Kanda stated before he left the room. Very shortly after Kanda left the room someone else walked in. Someone Tiedoll didn't expect to see ever again. In walked Allen wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans and black flats. His long white hair was in a braid which reached a little past his backside. Allen of course was still short but seemed a little more mature looking.

"Allen… Hi…. What are you doing here… you just missed Kanda…" Tiedoll said as he sat up a little more when Allen walked into the room. But somehow…Tiedoll felt that Allen had planned that.

"Yes… I was waiting for him to leave. He's a sweetheart… and stubborn. He's been here for some time…" Allen said with a smile as he sat down next to Tiedoll's bed. "How are you? I worry about you now…." Allen said studying Tiedoll.

"I'm good. Minimal heart damage. Again. But they will be making me take medicine to reduce the risk of another one. Or of a stroke… Kanda is worried too… He hovers now. Not that I can blame him… I'm getting old… And both times there has been very minimal damage because he was right there and brought me to the E.R. right away." Tiedoll replied with a sigh. He knew he was getting old and was starting to have problems. Reaching out Allen took Tiedoll's hand and held it.

"What the hell are you doing here Moyashi?" Kanda demanded when he walked into Tiedoll's room. The last person Kanda expected to see here was the runaway Omega.

"You ate faster than I expected …" Allen said with a sigh as he stood up from his seat. He had planned to be long gone before Kanda got back from the cafeteria.

"They didn't have anything good. What are you doing here?" Kanda demanded again. The last time Kanda saw Allen was when Allen had left that little love letter and ran off four years ago. Kanda was still pissed off about that.

"My dad, Marian, Tiedoll's friend told me that Tiedoll had another heart attack. So I wanted to come see him." Allen answered looking to Tiedoll with a smile. Tiedoll was a very important person to Allen so of course if he was ill or hurting Allen would visit him. Same for Kanda…but Allen wouldn't tell Kanda that.

"Right…. So that's what it takes to get you to come back." Kanda said as he reclaimed his chair Allen had been sitting in. "Where's the kid? They should be about 4 now right?" Kanda asked as Allen turned to face him. Allen then looked to Tiedoll wide eyed.

"You…. You never told him?" Allen asked staring at Tiedoll. He never thought that Kanda would think his baby was still alive.

"No… I thought… that you should?" Tiedoll replied shifting around awkwardly.

"Tell me what?" Kanda demanded not liking being left out and talked about. Sighing Allen looked to Kanda.

"The baby died… when I had my heart transplant. It went into distress and they had to remove the baby in hopes to save it… but it was too premature… so it died. Before I could even hold it… I couldn't…hold it…even after it passed… because of my condition…" Allen said with a hand on his hip his ears going flat.

"Oh…. Sorry Moyashi." Kanda said looking to Tiedoll. He didn't know what else to say to Allen about the loss of his baby. Kanda wasn't the most social person, or knew how to deal with feelings.

"Thanks… It's…okay. I never got the chance to meet the baby….so…. I….don't know how to feel about it." Allen felt bad that…he didn't know how to feel about the baby's death. He felt…sad that he never got to meet the baby, he was also sad that the baby never got the chance to feel any sort of affection or love. But…at the same time… Allen viewed it as….a silver lining… Without the baby… Allen was free to leave Tyki without guilt and become his own person which was what he had been doing the past few years.

"So…. Now lets talk about that letter." Kanda said looking to Allen more serious. Allen looked around before clapping his hands together once as he took a step back.

"Okay… Tiedoll…you seem good. It was nice seeing you both…. It's time for me to go now." Allen said as he kept taking steps back clearly getting ready to run again.

"Hey Moyashi. Ever think that maybe the reason I was always so pissed off was because you were with some other guy who treated you like shit when I wanted you to be with me? Ever think that I was waiting for the day when you would leave your family and run away… and run away with me? Do you have any idea how ** _pissed_** I was…am… when you decided to run away…alone? Did you ever stop and think about that?" Kanda said stopping Allen at the door.

"Yes… I thought about that every single day…. Someone once told me…that they felt that you loved me too… But… I left without you because I know you can do so much better than me…." Allen stated. "Pretty sure I said that in the letter…. Have you not… Has he not… Kanda…. Are you single?" Allen asked looked between Kanda and Tiedoll. He couldn't believe that Kanda was still single… Then again… Like Allen said… Kanda was perfect… it was probably hard to find the right person.

"Weren't you leaving?" Kanda asked turning to face his father who was laying awkwardly in the bed. This was for sure an awkward conversation occurring in his room. He wanted Kanda and Allen to be happy…and together…. But he couldn't force it even if he could see how much the two loved each other.

"Yes….." Allen said softly before he turned and left the room. He looked back once which Tiedoll saw but Kanda didn't. After that Allen left the hospital heading to his parent's house which was not part of the estate. They had moved away from the estate shortly after Allen had run away. Actually after Allen left a lot of the family sort of went their own separate ways. Sheryl moved out with his wife and kids to their own house. Tyki ran off to who knew where probably because he felt bad about everything that happened with Allen. Mana and Cross moved out so if Allen wanted to come home to them he would feel better about going somewhere where Tyki wasn't. Or where there weren't bad memories. Nea spent more time at Mana's house than he did at the estate.

* * *

"Allen!" Mana said full of such happiness when he opened the door and saw Allen standing there. Of course Mana pulled Allen into a tight hug which slightly hurt Allen. But Allen was hugging Mana just as tightly. He was so happy to see his dad. When Cross walked up Mana let Allen go so Cross and Allen could hug.

"I've missed you two so much." Allen said as they sat in the living room.

"We've missed you too Allen. How have you been?" Mana asked as he poured the three of them some tea. Even though the three talked on the phone once in a while they didn't really know what or how Allen was doing.

"I've been good… I had a job where I was living… I was working at a restaurant. I had…quit my job though right before you called me about Tiedoll…. I really missed you guys…and was hoping…" Allen started and was quickly cut off by Mana.

"Yes. If you want to come back and live with us… Of course you can…" Mana said assuming that that was what Allen was getting at. Allen was always welcome at their house of course. There was no reason to ever turn Allen away. It would make sense that some people would think that Allen's parents wouldn't let Allen back after he ran away. But they knew why Allen ran away…to take control of his own life and learn to be more independent and become stronger. It was like…a spiritual journey for Allen.

"Oh… Thank you…." Allen said softly with a smile. That was what he had planned to ask actually. But in truth he had expected them to say no…. since he had run away from the family without a real goodbye. That had to have hurt them.

"So did you go and see the puffball in the hospital?" Cross asked leaning back in the couch. Cross often referred to Tiedoll as puffball since he had thick curly hair that made him seem….puffy.

"Yes… I did. And I saw Kanda too…." Allen said looking off to the side. "I didn't expect to see him… He grew his hair back out… He looked….good." Allen said thoughtfully as he thought about when he saw Kanda at the hospital.

"Do you… think you made the wrong choice leaving?" Mana asked studying Allen. He knew a long time ago how much Allen cared for Kanda. And even with the time away it was clear Allen still loved Kanda.

"No. I don't. I'm sorry. I hold no regrets for leaving… It was… it did me a lot of good leaving for a while. I feel…. I'm sorry…. While I was at the estate…with Tyki I feel that…. I wasn't me…. Every day, every second… I lost pieces of myself until….there was nothing left of me… I was just an empty shell… Leaving allowed me to… Learn who Allen is… To learn who I am… To piece myself back together…. Or… as best I could anyway… There are…still pieces missing but… that's okay. I'm still learning." Allen said as he leaned forward a little bit looking down at the cup of tea in his hands.

"That makes sense kiddo. You have been through a lot…. So what do you plan to do here?" Cross asked assuming that Allen was probably still on his little spiritual journey. Cross was wondering what Allen felt was the next step.

"Marian… Let Allen settle in first. There's no rush…" Mana scolded Cross for being so direct.

"Its okay. I want to get a job again… Working is…. Its fun. I liked my job I had. Like I said though… I'm still learning about me…and how to be independent. So once I get a job I do plan to move back out… It was…interesting living on my own. But it was….lonely that I couldn't visit you…. So that's why I came back. So I can still learn to be independent but still visit you guys. I just needed that first few years to…set a good base… you know?" Allen said with a soft smile as he looked to his fathers.

"Yes….. we understand. And Allen…. We are proud of you." Mana said reaching out putting a hand on Allen's knee since Allen's hands were busy holding the tea cup.


	10. Chapter 10

"Moyashi… What are you doing here?" Kanda demanded when he saw Allen at a restaurant. Allen stopped and smiled at Kanda who was with his family.

"Hi Kanda. You cut your hair again. It looks good. And I work here. Tiedoll its nice to see you again. Daisya, Marie." Allen greeted as he was carrying a tray of food to one of his tables. He had his long white hair braided and wrapped into a bun so he didn't get any of his hair into the food. Kanda's hair was rather short now, barely at his ears. It seemed no matter however Kanda had his hair…it looked good on him.

"You live here again is what I mean." Kanda pointed out making Allen stop again.

"Well I don't live in the restaurant. But yes. I live in the area… With my parents for now until I can afford to live on my own. I uh… really have to get back to work… I'll see you later… maybe." Allen said before he left to get the food to the table before it got cold.

"Moyashi." Kanda called as Allen was standing outside the restaurant after his shift. Allen turning looking to face Kanda.

"Hey Kanda. You guys finished eating already? That was kinda quick." Allen said with a smile. He didn't think Kanda and his family would still be there after he got off work about an hour later. A lot of people where there for an hour and a half to two hours.

"Its been like two hours. Wasn't that quick. How are you?" Kanda asked surprising Allen. Kanda wasn't one to ask how people where or be interested in people's feelings or whatever they were going through.

"I'm good…. How are you?" Allen asked gesturing to Kanda. He was curious about how Kanda was truly. He missed Kanda… he really missed seeing and talking to Kanda. And he really wanted to hear that Kanda was doing well in life and happy.

"I'm fine. What did you do while you were gone?" Kanda asked leaning against a post nearby where Allen was standing.

"I worked. I just needed time away from everything…everyone… I needed to become independent. I needed to learn about myself… Looking at everyone… they all knew who they were…where they fit in life… I didn't know who I was… Where I fit in… While I was away I learned to be…me… not some puppet. And I learned where I fit in…even though bad stuff happened here… I belong here… With my family and friends…. What about you… what have you been doing?" Allen asked smiling at Kanda as he studied him.

"I paint. And I own my own tattoo parlor now. The annoying Usagi works in the bookstore across the street. Lenalee went back to China with Komui…. I haven't heard from her in two years. But that's okay." Kanda said with a sigh as he looked to the sky.

"Tattoo artist? Can you give me a quote for a tattoo? I don't have a picture… I can't draw to save my life… But I can describe it to you… I don't expect any kind of discount or anything of course… But… I've seen your sketches… I know you're a good artist." Allen replied making Kanda look at him.

"You've seen my sketches? How?" Kanda demanded standing up straight. That made Allen laugh awkwardly.

"Um…. One time when you left me in your room…. I snooped in the sketch book you had left on the bed… They were really good. Kinda scary and dark but really good, beautiful." Allen said with a slight blush. He had deeply admired Kanda's art work.

"Fine…. Come by my parlor some time and I'll do a sketch and give a quote…" Kanda said pulling his wallet out handing Allen a card for his parlor. After that Kanda left to catch up to his family before they could leave him. Allen stood there after Kanda left looking to the card in his hand before putting it away heading home himself.

"So…. You want a lotus flower… with a butterfly? That's it?" Kanda asked as he sat in the tattoo parlor with Allen a few days later.

"Yep. On my left shoulder. I read that the lotus can represent….rebirth… I like that… And I just like butterflies." Allen said with an innocent happy smile as he sat facing Kanda. Kanda could understand why Allen was drawn to the symbol of rebirth since Allen had metaphorically gone through a rebirth. Sighing Kanda grabbed his sketch pad and sketched out a rough image for what Allen wanted. Once they agreed on the design which was the first sketch Kanda did, Kanda did the tattoo for Allen.

"Thank you Kanda… It means a lot…" Allen said as he looked at the tattoo in the mirror. It was better than Allen had imagined. Which was exactly why Allen had asked Kanda to do it. He trusted Kanda to make the perfect tattoo.

"Yeah. Remember what I told about care for the tattoo." Kanda said as he cleaned up. Allen was sitting on the tattoo chair still as he now watched Kanda.

"I will…" Allen said softly. "Kanda… Why are you still single..?" Allen asked causing Kanda to pause his cleaning.

"Because I don't care for relationships. You know I don't like people." Kanda stated as he resumed cleaning up. That was true… Kanda was not a fan of people…which would make it hard to date.

"So… It doesn't have anything to do with…what you said at the hospital?" Allen asked studying Kanda.

"That's not really your business." Kanda grumbled walking away from Allen making Allen stand up and follow him.

"That's not true…. You said you were mad that I was with Tyki because you wanted me to be with you…. So…it is my business." Allen replied not going to back down this time.

"Your point? You said so yourself… you aren't good enough for me right?" Kanda retorted making Allen stop. Well shit…that kind of hurt.

"Right…" Allen said before he all but ran out of the shop. Kanda sighed realizing he may have gone a little too far. But this was as much Allen's fault as it was his own. He never stood up and said something or tried to save Allen… and he got pissed all over again when he saw scars on Allen's back. Looked like bite marks or something… probably from whenever Tyki would force him.

"Hey… is the Moyashi here?" Kanda asked when Mana opened the door to his house later that day.

"Kanda… how did you find this house…?" Mana asked a little concerned. He had seen Allen earlier who seemed rather depressed for some reason even though lately he had been happy.

"Tiedoll told me… when I asked him where I could find the Moyashi… to apologize. So is he here?" Kanda asked sincerely. Mana sighed as he studied Kanda before moving to the side letting Kanda into the house.

"Upstairs, turn left and it's the first door on the left…" Mana said gesturing to the stairs as he let Kanda in and closed the door. Kanda thanked Mana before heading up to Allen's room.

"Come in…" Allen called softly as he was in his room at his desk.

"Moyashi… I want to talk to you…" Kanda said as he entered the room causing Allen to turn and face Kanda. He was clearly shocked to see Kanda there. How had Kanda found him? "I am…sorry…. For what I said earlier. It was harsh…and misunderstood. You are the one who said that…not me. I never thought that. So it pisses me off that you thought that. Pisses me off that you thought you deserved to be treated the way that asshole treated you. It pisses me off that someone so important to me values themselves so little. And it really pisses me off…that I never was man enough to say something…do something…to help you. Truth be told though…what happened between you and me… its both of our faults… I didn't ever say anything… and acted cold towards you because I was angry with myself that I didn't ever do anything to help you. But its also your fault for not telling me how you felt about me… and then running away without asking me to go with you. But… I understand…that you needed time and space. But know this…. You run away again… I'll kick your ass." Kanda said as he walked up to Allen leaning down claiming Allen in a deep kiss taking Allen quite by surprise. Allen was left completely dumbfounded by the kiss as Kanda pulled away. What just happened?

"Come by the parlor tomorrow night." Kanda said as he made his way towards the bedroom door.

"I uh…. I work till closing tomorrow…. E-eleven pm. S-so…. That wouldn't really work…" Allen stuttered with a deep blush.

"Okay. So? Come to the parlor after work. I'll see you tomorrow." Kanda said with a smirk before he left the room. He passed Cross and Mana who were both waiting in the hall to make sure they didn't need to kill Kanda.

"Hey kid…you okay?" Cross asked with a grin as he found Allen sitting in his desk chair in a dazed state with a deep blush.

"I uh…. I think I have a date tomorrow night?" Allen said still trying to process what the hell just happened to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I'm working on updating some of my stories. Sometimes I work on them but forget to update. Which is why sometimes I update several chapters at a time.**

* * *

"Cute. If he hurts you…he's dead." Cross said before he left.

* * *

"Kanda….?" Allen called as he entered the parlor after 11:30 at night. The lights were on and everything but he didn't see Kanda right away.

"Back here. Just cleaning up." Kanda called as Allen made his way towards the back.

"Hey…. So…. Its late… what are we doing?" Allen asked when he found Kanda at his station. Allen was mentioning it was late because that would limit what they could possibly do…if this was really a date.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kanda replied as he finished cleaning up. Once Kanda was done he led Allen of the shop and locked up. Then they got into Kanda's car where Kanda drove them out of the city. Allen was surprised when Kanda pulled into the parking lot of the beach.

"The ocean!" Allen said clearly all excited as he got out of the car with his tail wagging all excited. "Kanda it's the ocean!" Allen said as he ran towards the water leaving poor Kanda behind. It made Kanda smile a little to see Allen so happy.

"Yes Moyashi… It's the ocean. Have you never seen it before?" Kanda asked as they stood at the shore.

"No. I haven't. It always seemed so far away… even though its really only a few hours…. Thank you… for bringing me here…." Allen said looking over at Kanda with a tender smile. He really appreciated this moment.

"Wow…. I never thought you hadn't been to the ocean." Kanda said as he watched Allen who in turn watched the water.

"Oh… have you ever painted the ocean at night? I've seen lots of paintings of the ocean during the day but not a lot at night…. Its really pretty. Look at all the stars…" Allen said in awe as he sat down taking in the view. Kanda sat down beside Allen looking out at the water.

"I haven't. But I might one day." Kanda said looking at Allen. The two sat watching the water for a while before they got up and headed back to Kanda's car. "Are you tired?" Kanda asked looking over at Allen as they sat in the car.

"No. But I am hungry…" Allen said looking over to Kanda as he buckled his seatbelt. Kanda chuckled softly as he started the car. Of course Allen was hungry.

"Okay. So either we get fast food or if you feel comfortable enough we go back to my apartment and I can cook something." Kanda offered as he started driving back to the city.

"Um… by cooking… do you mean soba?" Allen asked laughing nervously. He knew how much Kanda loved soba but Allen wasn't the biggest fan of soba.

"I can something other than soba." Kanda argued knowing why Allen asked that. Allen couldn't help but laugh at that. With that clarified they decided to go back to Kanda's apartment which turned out to be above Kanda's parlor. That was…convenient.

"So…what are you making?" Allen asked as he sat at the breakfast bar watching Kanda even though Kanda's back was to him.

"Honestly… grilled cheese." Kanda said since it was just a simple thing to make and sounded like a good late night snack…meal.

"Why did you cut your hair? Twice…" Allen asked, not that he had an issue with Kanda's hair. He was just curious.

"First time…no reason. Second time… cause I shaved one side of my hair and left the other long for a while… after the shaved side grew out enough I cut the long side to even it out." Kanda answered as he set a plate of grilled cheese in front of Allen before he sat down beside him.

"Can I see some of your paintings?" Allen asked as they ate their sandwiches.

"Maybe. But not tonight. How's your tattoo?" Kanda asked looking over at Allen.

"Good. I've been following your instructions for after care." Allen replied with a smile. He was tending to his tattoo with a lot of care because it was important to him. After they ate Kanda checked the tattoo to make sure it was healing well, which it was. Because Kanda was awesome…and cause Allen was following the instructions.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Kanda asked as they washed dishes together since Allen insisted on helping with the dishes and Kanda couldn't say no to him.

"Nope. I have the next three days off. I went into overtime and they didn't like that… but my manager asked me to cause of short staff." Allen answered as he was washing the dishes while Kanda was drying and putting them away.

"So…stay here tonight." Kanda suggested causing Allen to drop the spatula he was washing.

"W-what? Y-you mean… like when we were younger? Right?" Allen asked with a deep blush unable to look at Kanda. Suddenly Allen was rather self-conscious around Kanda since it was clear that their relationship was a little different than before. So when Kanda asked if Allen wanted to stay the night it could either be like when they were younger or….the way….adults do…because they were both adults now and clearly knew how they felt about each other.

"Like when we were in high school Moyashi. No sex… yet. Or maybe never. We are different people from four years ago… We might not feel the same as we did then. But we won't know if we don't try." Kanda answered calming Allen down a little bit.

"Okay… That sounds nice." Allen smiled at Kanda as they finished with the dishes. "I…have to text my dads though…or they might freak….after everything that happened… you understand right?" Allen felt a little silly that he felt the need to tell his dads he was staying out but with everything that happened before he ran away…he didn't want them thinking something bad happened to him. Which Kanda understood completely. After Allen let his dads know he was staying at Kanda's Kanda let Allen borrow a shirt to wear to bed.

'This is nice…. I missed this…' Allen thought as he was laying in bed with Kanda all curled up with the dog hybrid. Often Allen used to stay over at Kanda's when they were younger and they would share Kanda's bed. Allen had really missed this while he was away.

"Goodnight Moyashi." Kanda said as he held Allen close.

"Goodnight BaKanda." Allen replied with a smile as he used Kanda's chest as a pillow.


End file.
